A series of relatively rigid molecules, from the endoethenooripavine family of opioids known to bind to opioid receptors from rat brain cerebrum homogenates and neuroblastoma-glioma hydride cells, have been found to act as irreversible binding ligands for the delta and mu opioid receptors. New synthetic methods for preparation of a simpler opioid family were explored as the base for potential kappa opioid affinity ligands.